Prince of Cowardice
by Tako Phin
Summary: Yanagi Renji didn't lie. He didn't speak the truth. He just ran away, like the coward he was and had always been. This time, he had to pay the price by spending his last year of Junior High in Hyoutei Academy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue (v3)**

Sitting at his studying desk in his room, Yanagi looked vacantly through the window in front of him at the impenetrable darkness outside. With slight difficulty he rested his cellphone on his left ear with his left hand. The maneuvering with his non-dominant hand would take some time to get accustomed to, he told himself

"_Renji." _The voice coming from the other side of the line was tender, rather uncharacteristic of the vice captain of Rikkaidai's tennis team. It did not however lose its firmness. _"Yukimura is hospitalized. It will not be as easy to lead the team to its third national victory. We promised him that we will wait for his return undefeated."_

Yanagi could clearly discern the slight hesitation in his words. The news of Yukimura's hospitalisation had occurred at the most unfavorable timing, right after obtaining their second consecutive national championship title. It was a constant struggle to overcome the fall of their captain, even after several months crawled by. This was especially so for Sanada, the person that knew Yukimura the longest. Yanagi was painfully aware of that.

It made this even more excruciating. If Yukimura's timing was bad enough, Yanagi's timing was like a stab to the back after a stab to the gut.

"Genichirou," Yanagi was subconsciously dragging this conversation. He convinced himself that his friend at least could use some consolation, that, and he was not a liar. "You are not alone."

"_I know. That's why," _There was a momentary pause, one that would have wavered Yanagi's resolve had it lasted any longer. Sanada took a deep breath and said his resolve, loud and clear._"Renji, we will remain victorious."_

It was a declaration that left no room for options. An oath filled with so much tenacity that it brought even the most surreal dream real. Yanagi's heart throbbed with excitement, the same feeling as when they emerged victorious in their first national championship. It would happen again this year. Sanada would lead the team and make it happen, Yanagi was certain. He had always admired Sanada's unwavering resolution, one that made him fitting to be an Emperor.

However...

"_I'll see you tomorrow after school. I want to go through this year's plan for the team. We'll start work from day one."_

Yanagi smiled bitterly at Sanada's words as apprehension dawned on him. He remained silent. Closing his eyes, he breathed in to calm himself. His right hand suddenly smarted; the pain directly shot to his brain, a constant reminder of the reality.

There were so many ways Yanagi could approach this situation, ways that might alleviate the pain for his friend. But Yanagi just had to approach him in the manner he knew best. It made him nauseous, the uncanny similarity to the scene three years ago that he was imposing onto this situation.

"...See you later, Genichirou."

What a coward.

Yanagi cut the line immediately. He dared not continue the call even one second longer lest his resolve would come crashing down. Clenching his phone tightly until the outline of the phone was embedded in his palm, Yanagi lowered his forehead until it touched his desk, bowing down as if asking for forgiveness.

He could not stay in Rikkaidai. This was the best for the team. Yanagi kept repeating to himself those words, for regardless of the accuracy of those words, Yanagi strongly believed that to be the truth.

His eyes scrutinized his right wrist that rested across his lap. No bruise or any visible indication that might give him away. He had to keep it that way. For this plan to work, Yanagi needed as clean of a slate as possible.

Yanagi closed his eyes, forcing his nerves to relax. Let him enjoy this tranquility a bit longer, for he knew in less than eight hours, everything would start falling apart.


	2. Chapter 1

**Review Reply:**

**meijipucca** : **Thanks! That review made my day :)**  
><strong>I hope I did not disappoint you with the update. You surely have a high expectation from this story :D<strong>

**On to the story~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Sanada was at a loss.

He was not expecting to find an unlit, empty club room the moment he swung the door open. And unless the world was turning upside down, Yanagi was never unpunctual. Perhaps his friend had an urgent matter to attend to- but even should that be the case Yanagi would normally have the time to alert him.

An ominous premonition had been haunting Sanada the entire day. There was something off with Yanagi's evasive dismissal that Sanada could not put a finger on. Perhaps he was being ludicrously paranoid, excessively worried that Yanagi might suddenly drop with grave illness like Yukimura did.

Sanada decided against waiting and slammed the club door shut. Having to count minutes pass would only make him grew more restless. He might as well use the time to search the school out-and-out.

Entering the school building, he saw the portable white board where papers listing names of students and the class they were assigned to were attached. Being the first day of school, some students would be reassigned to new classroom. Sanada walked closer and scrutinized paper by paper to find his friend's name.

Nothing.

Sanada was about take another inspection but stopped upon catching sight of a small piece of white paper taped over the last entry of class 3-F's students.

Carefully Sanada peeled off the tape. The rectangular paper gave way, revealing a name that Sanada could not believe. Yanagi Renji.

Was his friend retained? Did he transfer out of Rikkaidai? Could he possibly be expelled?

Anger, confusion; waves of mixed emotions crashed upon him. He could not stand this irregularity. Storming out of the place, he sought his half-Brazillian teammate whose name he had seen listed under the same class. He wasted no time confronting Jackal immediately upon finding him walking towards him in the middle of the hallway.

"Jackal, have you seen Renji today?" His questions were thrown in haste, every words were delivered with great sense of urgency. Jackal was baffled at the raw display of emotions.

"N-no…" He replied hesitantly. "Did something happen?"

Sanada pressed for more. "Was his name called during attendance taking?"

Jackal did not take long to answer. "No. Is he supposed to be in the same class as me? I didn't see his name in the list."

"His name is there, removed."

Sanada promptly retrieved his cell phone from his pocket and dialled Yanagi's number, leaving a befuddled and worried Jackal staring at him.

Five monotonous beats were emitted from the phone before it gave up on trying to connect to the receiver. It was only four beats on his second attempt, and the third attempt was cut off before the second beat even ended. A deliberate move.

His friend was hiding something.

"Damn it, Renji!"

Clinging onto the last thread of hope, Sanada pressed the button and dialed for the fourth and last time.

* * *

><p>"Yanagi Renji!"<p>

Yanagi's mind snapped back into attention. He took a deep breath, and slowly pulled his left hand out of his pocket away from his cell phone. The four consecutive calls he had terminated gave him a clear idea of the caller's identity. He should have ignored it, silenced the vibration. Instead he let his feelings dictated his moves, and the careless way he had ended the call would definitely cost him. He had paid enough price for this. He did not want torn relationship to be added to it.

"For a scholarship recipient I have expected you to be more attentive, Yanagi Renji." Rebuked the teacher in front of him. He was back in the face of reality. He was in Hyoutei Academy, currently discussing the terms of his final junior high school year with the head teacher in the teacher's office. Such was the reality that Yanagi could never even imagine happening, until now.

"My apologies, Mr. Kurosawa."

The teacher let out a tired sigh. "I still can't understand why you, a senior student, would receive a scholarship at this time. No matter how outstanding your performances had been, this was anything but appropriate."

Yanagi remained silent.

"Anyway I shall not debate with the principal's decision. Have you been attentive to my words, you would have understood the behavior this school expects from you. I shall not repeat my words."

"And before you leave, here are some forms for you to fill." The teacher placed on the table between them a stack of papers which Yanagi approximated to consist of fifteen sheets.

"These are for your personal details, subject combinations and after-school activities. Return these forms to me by tomorrow. Oh, surely you have received all the school necessities- uniforms, guide book and such?"

Yanagi nodded.

"That's all then. I'm the one in charge of you so feel free to come to me if you need help." Mr. Kurosawa ended with a template sentence. Yanagi knew that he was all alone in this scheme. It seemed it would unfortunately stay that way throughout the year.

As Yanagi stood and bowed deeply to bid his farewell, a hand touched his left shoulder gently. Taken aback, Yanagi looked up to find Mr. Kurosawa whispering softly to his ear in an affectionate tone that had been absent throughout their conversation.

"The final year is going to be rough, but do try to enjoy your only year here in Hyoutei, okay?"

Yanagi bowed deeply once again, expressing his silent gratitude at the token greeting words. No matter how insincere, it helped him convince himself to not dwell on the move he had made. He excused himself out of the teacher's room and walked back to his classroom with the stack of papers.

As he made his way, he couldn't help but to feel alienated like a black sheep amongst the white. The dark yellow blazer he wore instead of the usual dark green, the red tie instead of the green and white stripes…The things he saw too, like the colors of the walls that he walked past and all the foreign faces he saw around him- everything about Yanagi Renji changed drastically. It all told Yanagi one thing. He should not belong here.

It was only the first day, he reasoned logically. He should grow accustomed to it eventually. But no matter how hard Yanagi tried to shake it off, to mentally convince himself out of it, he still felt like an outsider.

"It's my decision." Yanagi firmly reminded himself under his breath. Mr. Kurosawa was right, he had a rough year ahead of him.

* * *

><p>The first day of school in Hyoutei had gone as expected. Yanagi was thrown disdainful looks by most people he had come across with, which Yanagi attributed to either his past as a Rikkaidai student or his new reputation as a unexpected scholarship holder. Lessons, thankfully, were on par with Rikkaidai that it could keep Yanagi's restless mind busy.<p>

That being said, he needed to make his move now. He had no time to waste.

Yanagi approached one of his classmates in class 3-H after school. This first fellow he spoke to in Hyoutei was someone he was familiar with as the 'Data Master'.

"Oshitari Yuushi." Yanagi greeted the seated figure as he stood diagonally across Oshitari's desk. The addressed person took a curious glance up from the novel he was reading.

"Aren't you Rikkaidai's Yanagi Renji?" Oshitari replied nonchalantly in his Kansai accent. If Yanagi was affected by the mention of his previous school, he did a great job not showing it. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"This." Yanagi pulled out a sheet of paper from his bag and placed it on top of Oshitari's desk. On it was written: After School Activity Application Form. Oshitari's pokerface gave way to dull interest.

"Hey," Oshitari turned his gaze from the paper to the towering figure. "Are you sure you're applying to Hyoutei's tennis club?"

Yanagi nodded carefully.

Oshitari flipped his book closed and picked the paper up for closer inspection, his emotions was unreadable. "You are seriously applying for-"

"Before you questioned me further on my intention, yes, I do intend to join Hyoutei Academy's tennis club." Yanagi interjected concisely. "In addition, I have a favor to ask."

Setting down the piece of paper on the table, Oshitari brought his two hands under his chin and gave the expression that showed his lackluster curiosity. "And that is?"

"Hyoutei tennis club room is equipped with technologies to assist the training of members, correct?"

Oshitari nodded.

Yanagi continued. "Where could I borrow the key to the room?"

Oshitari considered the question for a moment. "I can get you the key." He answered casually. Yanagi raised an eyebrow, favors never come that easily.

Oshitari took a glance at the novel on his table. On the cover was a photo of a couple holding their hands together as they stood in the rain with the title Love in the Rain printed above them. He gave a coy smile. "Well then, how about a bribe?"

"Pardon me?"

"A book. Just bribe me with a novel and I'll get you the key." Oshitari stated simply, as if they were talking about the most trivial thing in the world.

Needless to say, Yanagi was dumbfounded. Had it been Yanagi on the blunette's seat, there was only 30% chance Yanagi would approve the request. The person asking was a former member of a rival school. Trust had to be built before Yanagi would allow the person near the clubroom

The simplicity in Oshitari's tone made him believe that Oshitari was merely joking, yet he seemed earnest about the ridiculous condition he proposed. Yanagi was familiar with those who had twisted sense of priority (he had one on his team before) but he did not think the man of 1000 techniques was one of them.

If this was how Oshitari wanted to play the game, then Yanagi would follow suit.

"Very well. Any personal preference that I should take note of?"

Oshitari smirked. "No. You're free to give me any book."

You're free to guess which book can serve as a bribe, Yanagi caught the underlining message behind his words. Knowing that the deal was not as simple as Oshitari tried to make it to be gave Yanagi a twisted sense of relief. Upon having to make the decision to come here, Yanagi no longer believed the existence of miracles.

Ending their conversation, Oshitari grabbed his novel, the form and his bag as he stood up. "It's almost time for practice. Shall we go, Yanagi Renji?"

Yanagi stepped aside to give way for Oshitari before he followed behind. Unconsciously his left hand clenched the fabric of the sleeve. He took a deep breath. He would finally meet the other Hyoutei regulars- not as a rival or as a spectator, but as a fellow member. And Atobe too,this time as the captain- his captain.

His mind drifted to the first day of school one year- or even two years ago. He had always walked to the tennis club as a proud member of it. He was undoubtedly a skilled player and even a part of the 'Big Three' in the club that had brought the team to championship. Now he felt as if he was dragging feet made of lead. No, it was a feeling more intense than dreadfulness. With every step he took, his heart throbbed as if trying to break out of the cage. He could hear the sound of his heartbeat loud and deafening.

He was drowning in sea of noise. His right hand smarted, pain buzzing inside his head. There was not enough oxygen for him to breathe. This is reality. His left hand gripped the fabric tighter, tighter until his nails bite into his palm.

"Yanagi?"

Yanagi gasped, releasing breath that he did not know he had been holding. They were in the hall outside the classroom. Oshitari was about five steps ahead of him, looking at him with a mildly puzzled face.

"Something wrong?"

Yanagi stared blankly at his soon-to-be teammate. Forcing himself to relax, his left hand slowly let go of the fabric. Several students expressed their annoyance at the two figures blocking the way in the middle of the hall, but none were interested enough to pay closer attention. Oshitari silently waited for the former Rikkai student to make his move.

After some time, Oshitari sighed and stepped back to where Yanagi was standing. He extended his right hand, which was holding the form towards Yanagi. "You can take this form back and-" Oshitari was abruptly stopped when Yanagi's left hand suddenly pushed his hand down hard.

"My apologies, Oshitari. Let us hence." Yanagi trudged ahead of Oshitari, who threw a questioning look at the back of Yanagi's head. He shrugged.

"The rest is up to you." Oshitari muttered before he casually caught up with Yanagi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We have Yanagi interacting with a member of Hyoutei, Oshitari. Next up, Yanagi faced what he dreaded the most, Hyoutei's tennis club.<strong>

**Funfact: Yuushi is said to have transferred school six times. I pity the kid...**


	3. Chapter 2

**The story's out of Hiatus now! The schedule is still uncertain, but for sure it's back for good!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Atobe was about to exit his classroom with Kabaji behind when Oshitari appeared out of nowhere and blocked his path, as if he had been waiting for him.

It was late in the evening and Atobe and Kabaji were the only two person in the classroom before Oshitari appeared. The setting sun illuminated the classroom and its occupants with a orange hue. How romantic, just the setting Oshitari would have liked for confessions.

"What do you want from me, Oshitari?" As usual, the question was filled with an air of arrogance. Oshitari indifferently noted that Atobe did not expect and wish for Oshitari's presence at the moment. Unfortunately Oshitari was not the complying type.

Atobe was in no mood for games, so he immediately cut to the chase. "What is Yanagi Renji of Rikkaidai doing here?"

Atobe cocked one eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Yanagi Renji came here in his third year through scholarship. If anyone can make that happen, it would be the guy who pronounced himself the king of the school on his first freshman day." Oshitari jabbed.

"That is common sense."

Oshitari's patience was slowly eroded by Atobe's artful yet supercilious way of answering. Atobe was obviously ignoring the intention behind Oshitari's word, which further confirmed Atobe's involvement in Yanagi Renji's sudden transfer.

"Transferring school is normal, but transferring in his third year through 'scholarship' is not. I would know; I've transferred school six times. It's against the education regulation. The point is, I can't think of a logical reason as to why you are doing this, Atobe."

Atobe's observant eyes flicked for a second with raw emotion. With a judging glare one he would usually give to 'peasants', he forced Oshitari aside to give way and strode forward, Kabaji followed behind. They had walked about five steps before Atobe suddenly halted.

Standing in silence away from each other, Atobe spoke without turning his back.

"A king's duty is to help people who supplicate before his feet. Motives are only for peasant who can't control their greed."

With that Atobe exited the picture with Kabaji, leaving Oshitari to his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>"My name is Yanagi Renji. I'll be in your care from now on." Those were Yanagi's model introduction to his classmates. The reactions varied accordingly; as expected, the tennis club members were in uproar while the rest were mildly intrigued. Only whether one was aware of Yanagi being a former Rikkaidai student made the difference.<p>

It was already uncomfortable with more than half of his classmates being a tennis club member. Hyoutei tennis club had a ridiculously large population. Now Yanagi had to face the entirety of the school population that belongs to the tennis club- all two hundred of them.

Following Oshitari's steps, they walked past the outdoor courts, mostly were occupied by a group of freshmen and a leading senior. Usual practice for both regulars and non-regulars should start in five minutes and twenty seconds according to the schedule. Even so, most of the members were already present.

Yanagi observed how most of the freshmen seemed unfazed by their presence- his presence- even if their group leaders did. They would look up for a second before continuing in their tracks. Yanagi seemed to have commanded the members' absolute attention, whether it was because he was an unfamiliar face amongst the sophomores and seniors or because he was recognizable as one of the three demons in Rikkaidai. Nonetheless, he despised the spotlight thrusted upon him.

"Usually new members will start off with a group practice." Oshitari began as they walked past a court with freshmen practicing their swings inside. "But since you're a senior and also a seasoned player, I guess you can just join the rest of us."

Yanagi would beg to differ. But talking about it now would not make any difference.

They continued walking along the courts until they reached a concrete stairs leading down to a stadium-like building. The open building supported three courts and even seats for audiences.

Atobe, Yanagi could easily recognize the leader figure that was giving instructions to the older members. Beside him was his trusted aide, Kabaji Munehiro. Yanagi could spot each and every one of the Hyoutei regular members that he had faced before as a Rikkaidai player.

They stopped at the entrance.

His heart was racing. What was this feeling? Trepidation? His left hand grabbed his right wrist, clenching to the point the pain rushed through his every nerves, waking him up from the fear paralyzing him.

He had to face the music.

"I'm ready." He told Oshitari who had stopped short before the entrance, waiting for him.

Without words, Oshitari entered the arena. All eyes immediately fell onto the new comer, especially one that was foreign. Yanagi followed suit with as much determination as he could muster. The bitter reaction that followed was well anticipated.

"Rikkaidai's Yanagi Renji!" A red head jumped out of the crowd. Mukahi Gakuto, class 3-D, sprung towards the intruder. "What are you doing here?!"

"Yeah." A student with brown ponytail chipped in. Shishido Ryo, class 3-C glared at Yanagi. "Trying to spy on Hyoutei or something, huh?"

Apparently the school's sport outfit he was wearing and the tennis gear he had with him was not enough of a statement.

Their statements broke the silent crowd into whispering commotion. Yanagi looked at Atobe, hoping that the captain would help him out. When he only earned a hard stare, Yanagi understood that he was asking too much of him. He had to do this alone.

From his standing position, he bowed down from waist. "Yanagi Renji, class 3-F. I'll be joining Hyoutei's tennis club from today onwards. Please take good care of me."

The commotion broke into uproar. Still bowing down, he could see a shadow approaching and he stood up. Shishido was staring up at him, eyes filled with contempt. "One of the three demons of Rikkaidai joining Hyoutei? Don't joke with me!"

"What are you trying to do, taking away the regular spot? Destroying the group from the inside? Whatever you intention is, I'm against you joining this club!" He lashed out.

The commotion died down instantly. Clearly the general response of the members were ambivalent. Logically speaking, the Rikkaidai's Yanagi Renji would have been a great asset to the team, regardless of the team loyalty. That fact would have given Yanagi a slight relief if he could not foresee how that would rapidly change to distain given one match.

"Ryo, afraid of him taking your spot?" Mukahi snickered, voicing the unuttered truth which made Shishido's face turned red.

"That's lame!" The brunette swung his racquet at Yanagi's direction. "I'll show you. We'll play a match. My regular position, your membership."

Yanagi could not even cling to that slight relief. He should have asked for the freshman treatment instead. Now he had to fight a losing match with no room for escape.

"Bye bye, Ryo-kun." Gakuto said in sing-song manner.

"Shut up Gakuto!"

The least Yanagi could do was to try the obviously blocked escape route. "I'll pass."

Shishido took steps towards the taller man. With his hands on his hips, he barked, "You underestimating me or something?!"

"I would rather not have a match today." Yanagi stated a matter of factly. Not today, not until one month.

Shishido gritted his teeth. "It's today or none. Or are you chickening out against a mere Hyoutei player?" He said self derisively.

To swallow the bitter pill, Yanagi was indeed as what Shishido had described. This chicken was not ready to have his long-established reputation being ripped apart before his eyes. Yanagi turned his head towards Atobe, hoping for an intervention.

"You'll play against Shishido." Was Atobe's ultimatum, much to Yanagi's chagrin.

The coach arrived to the set, putting an end to Yanagi's futile struggle. "You must be the transfer student from Rikkaidai. Show me your worth. Throw him out of his place on the regulars." He instructed coldly.

Yanagi doubted that at his current level he could defeat a freshman, let alone a regular member. Silently he expressed his exasperation at the situation. He was expecting a demotion to freshman and having to train alongside them, practicing his moves until he had regained at least 50% of his skills back. That was exactly how he had wanted things to turn out.

This was how the situation would turn out, with an added humiliation. Life was determined to make Yanagi's final year as miserable as possible.

"I won't hand over my title to you without a fight!" A riled up Shishido exclaimed. He stormed towards the nearest court, ready to demolish his opponent.

Meanwhile Yanagi closed his eyes, trying to ward off the throbbing ache on his right hand. The last time he played a match was as Yanagi Renji of Rikkaidai. It supposed that in order to become Yanagi Renji of Hyoutei, he needed to stop all association with his former glory. This match would definitely serve that purpose in the most painful way possible.

Dragging his feet towards the other side of the court, he muttered as he solemnly placed his racquet on his left hand,

"No, you won't."

* * *

><p>"Is he kicked out of his school?"<p>

"Probably so. That play was a joke."

"We don't need trash in our team!"

Yanagi quietly listened to the harsh comments that the members threw him with after his complete rout against Shishido. On his knees, he was supporting his head with his racquet held with his left hand. His body was almost completely paralyzed by the searing agony screaming in his head. He was alone in the court; Shishido had abandoned the court in disgust while other members resumed their practice.

He was not fatigued- he did not have problem with chasing after the ball. Shishido's play was easy to predict and his balls were not particularly fast. Yanagi, however, could not estimate accurately enough and barely missed hitting the ball. When his racquet finally made contact with the ball, his form was too atrocious that the return hit was a miss. This exasperation coupled with the inevitable sting every time he used his right hand, subconsciously or not, eventually took a toll on his body.

Though his mind was hazy, he could sense someone approaching him. The figure stood in front of Yanagi, casting shadow on his vulnerable state. "Would you rather do the honor of quitting this club or would you prefer me to kick you out?" It was the coach.

Yanagi opened his eyes, trying to focus his gaze on the coach's shoes as an attempt to clear his mind. His hand would not heal by this year, not without professional help that Yanagi would not be seeking. The only way to keep playing tennis was to start anew, and rely on his data to ensure drastic improvements would be made before Nationals.

This match had stripped him nude of all his past glory. He was not the three demons of Rikkaidai. Gone were the days when members venerated him. Here, he was the piece of trash, the traitor. As such, he should no longer cling onto his non existent pride.

He took too much time. The coach turned his heels and started walking away from the loser.

"Please wait." Yanagi called, his voice raspy. The coach stopped.

"I understand…that my performance is not up to par…even with the trainee in the team." Yanagi was shaving struggle breathing. The pain resurfaced, but he fought to push it back. He could deal with his hand later. "The status…of my membership is…yours to decide. However… I ask of you…to let me train with the freshmen."

There, he said it. Unable to withstand the pain any longer, he collapsed onto the ground, his racquet fell with a clatter. Before he completely lost his consciousness, he could vaguely hear the response.

"Does he wish to embarrass himself further?!"

"Let him stay, please."

Yanagi smiled at the unexpected support before he surrendered to the darkness. He did not know that several more students were watching, giving him their silent support.

* * *

><p><strong>Should this happen for real, would the students' reactions be that hostile? I'm not really sure. <strong>  
><strong>Also if you have an idea of what happened to Yanagi, do let me know. Guess it correctly, and you'll get a cheesecake XD<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**I am really, really honored that people are still reading this story despite me abandoning it for years now. Thank you all who have reviewed, and thank you too the silent readers~ I hope I can maintain a steady schedule. Please continue to look forward to it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Kabaji Munehiro was the first person he saw the moment he opened his eyes.

Lying on a bed, Yanagi's eyes scanned the room, taking in as much information as he could about his surroundings. It did not take long for him to recognize his own house, brightly lit by the sun shining through the window beside him. He instantly sat up, wincing at the sharp pain that made his head dizzy.

Stay calm, Yanagi told himself. One would normally jumped to conclusions. Yanagi Renji, however, was a well educated man. As he tried to recall the past events, he started crunching probabilities in his head, doing the one thing that he was most comfortable with. It relaxed him to gain a slightest form of control in this sudden circumstance.

Hyoutei Gakuen Tennis Club. A match with Shishido Ryo with 100% probability of losing.

There was 91% chance Atobe ordered Kabaji to bring him here, 70-30 as to whether Atobe used the key in his bag or had Kabaji broke his door down depending whether Atobe had stepped into his house or not. Yanagi was inwardly thankful that he lived alone.

His head was still heavy with lightheadedness. He was about to use his right hand to support his head but quickly changed to his left before pain had to remind him. He shut his eyes to ease the pain.

Kabaji was sitting next to his bed, his body absolutely still and maintaining a steady gaze at Yanagi. He had his school uniform on. Over his shoulder were two duffel bags that he stubbornly carried, lest they became contaminated should they touch the floor. Yanagi could feel the warmth of the sun that enveloped one side of his face- too warm for morning light. Yanagi concluded there was 100% probability that it was noon on the following day after the match and 98% chance that Atobe had told him to stay.

To not only faint after a supposedly simple match but also missed school on his second day… As a member of disciplinarian committee Sanada would be most displeased. Fortunately, or unfortunately, no such cases.

His skull was still pounding. He might use the day to take a well deserved rest. "You should return to your class." Yanagi requested softly, his eyes still closed.

There was 100% chance the reply would be "Usu", and that was exactly what Kabaji said. He rose from his seat and left the room wordlessly. When Yanagi opened his eyes to ensure his companion had left, his eyes caught sight of a piece of paper left behind on the blanket draped over his lower torso. Yanagi squinted closely to examine it.

It was the application form he had submitted to Oshitari Yuushi the day before.

At least Atobe was tactful in handling this situation, he sighed. After all, what kind of club would accept a senior member that could not even return a single hit properly. With this, he was not dismissed. He never even existed in the club. The minute throbbing in his head suddenly exploded into little shards jabbing themselves to every nook and cranny. Yanagi groaned.

Had it been based on his reputation alone, the chance he would be admitted to the team was 100%. He had also anticipated the worst-case scenario he was undergoing now, and he had hoped his data could prove him wrong for once. He was sorely disappointed.

Entering the tennis club was of utmost importance. The training equipments provided would help him progress by leaps and bounds. Gaining unauthorized access through favors was a doable alternative; Yanagi had sown the seeds, but reaping the fruit would take time that Yanagi had no luxury of.

Yanagi only had 3 months 3 weeks and 3 days for his plan to be executed flawlessly, and he had wasted one confirming his own disability in public. He was now back to square zero, Yanagi shook his head in dismay.

Yanagi was about to crumple the form when he caught sight of its peculiarity. He froze.

Yanagi clearly recalled struggling to fill in the form with his only good hand. Even after numerous attempts, only first graders would call that handwriting beautiful. Yet the form before him was written in very immaculate manner, most definitely the work of someone who had high proficiency in penmanship.

His details were all accurate, Yanagi checked next, except the submission date was in May, on the exact same date one month from now.

A smile formed across his lips, the flower of hope had yet wilted entirely. The pompous captain surprised him once again with his subtle ways in aiding him. He contently set aside the paper inside the drawer of his side desk until its due time in one month. Yanagi made a silent promise to return as much of the favor as he possibly could.

To begin with, Yanagi should not waste anymore time bedridden. Casting his blanket aside, Yanagi placed one foot on the floor. His phone suddenly vibrated.

Yanagi grabbed the phone lying on his side table to check the dialer. As soon as he saw the name he immediately rejected the call.

No. There was no time to think of that. Yanagi would make sure of that. For one, he would be busy making his first uninvited visitation.

* * *

><p>There was an unsightly spectacle spotted in Hyoutei tennis club that same afternoon. It was something that the freshmen could not stop staring at and the seniors could not stop whispering about. Arguably it was disruptive to the practice, for some members stopped whatever they were doing just to take a good look at the object of interest.<p>

Standing outside one of the individual court stood Yanagi Renji. The loser of yesterday's match was repeatedly swinging his racquet, practicing his forehand swing.

Shishido was having a practice match with Gakuto in the stadium when the news of the disturbing being reached his ears. "What is that trash doing here?!" His voice boomed through the area.

"Seems that he wants you to beat him again." Gakuto cheekily replied.

He was ready to storm out of the court and confront said trash. His finger gripped tightly around his racquet.

"If he wants it that badly, I'll give him exactly that!"

Shishido was right at the exit when a haughty voice called out to him. "What do you think you're doing, huh, Shishido?"

Despite being preoccupied in a match with Ootori Choutarou, a regular member, Atobe still could catch sight of the temperamental man walking out of the stadium. To be fair, Shishido was not even trying to be discreet. "Getting rid of the stubborn trash from Rikkaidai." Shishido grumbled in annoyance, but he did not take another step.

"Let him be." The command left no room for argument.

"Why should we?" Shishido lashed out. "The guy doesn't belong to this club. I don't know what kind of trick he's trying to pull, but he's being an eyesore. Let me fight him once again, teach him his place once and for all."

Atobe was no longer sparing Shishido a speck of his attention. Shishido bared his teeth as he hissed. He would not back down without proper explanation.

Oshitari was just entering the stadium when he came across the fuming brunette on his way out. "It's hot enough as it is without you getting worked up." The blunette muttered under his breath. But he had heard the argument, and he had taken his stance. Oshitari stepped in Shishido's disruptive trail.

"You too Oshitari?" Shishido growled.

"Yanagi is not using any of the courts. If he's not embarrassed by whatever he's doing, there's no reason for us to feel ashamed. Since he came to school just for this, at least let him enjoy the public space in peace?" Oshitari offered lazily.

Shishido clicked his tongue. Did he have to beat people up for them to see it?

"Come on Ryo!" Gakuto called out from inside. "Forget about him and let's finish this match! I wanna go home early today!"

Despite his feelings, Shishido had no other choice but to return to his match. He still had his reservations for that Rikkai guy. A player of his reputation suddenly transferring into Hyoutei and was unable to hit a single ball? Something was awfully amiss with this guy and for some reason no one else besides him seemed to care.

Shishido would continue to observe the guy's behavior. Regardless of his past accomplishment, his fight with him proved that the guy's a trash now. Shishido would do anything to prevent that trash from ruining Hyoutei's esteemed tennis club.

A ball smacked Shishido right on his right temple, knocking his train of thoughts off his head. Shishido snapped his head angrily at the culprit.

Gakuto was ready to hit him with another one, his face grinning insolently from ear to ear.

Shishido rubbed his aching temple. Forget that guy. He had another demon to deal at hand now. "YOU ARE SO NOT GOING HOME EARLY!"

* * *

><p>Rikkaidai tennis team regulars frequently visited the hospitalized Yukimura every weekend, each of them carrying their own task. Sanada and Yanagi would give him updates on the team, while the rest would find unique ways to cheer him up. It was something Yukimura always looked forward to, being confined in this bleak cage.<p>

This Sunday, Sanada visited his ill captain on his own. There was no rowdy Akaya or troublemaking Niou to lighten up the mood. Only Sanada, and the bad news that had been burdening him the entire week.

Upon opening the door, he was greeted with the sight of the blunette. Sanada frowned at the display. His captain had been trying his best to fight against his diseases, but it clearly took a toll on him. He looked visibly skinnier, his skin as pale as the bedsheets he was sitting on. Despite all that, Yukimura could still smile as if nothing was going on.

"All alone, Sanada?" The soft, gentle voice asked. Sanada's breath caught a hitch.

No matter how serious the occasion had been in the past, Sanada would still go accompanied. Even during the most dire time it had been Sanada and Yanagi,_ never_ alone.

For a moment Sanada grimly hesitated whether to deliver Yukimura the bad news. His captain was dealing with plenty on his plate already. However, it was his responsibility as his vice captain and as his best friend to inform the sick male on the updates outside this room, no matter how unpleasant the news were.

"Yukimura," Sanada began. His face was tight with tension as he clenched his fist. He had to tell this. "Renji's been missing."

Silence fell over the room. Sanada could tell Yukimura was struck by the news as badly as Sanada did one week ago. He had better explained everything clearly before Yukimura jumped to conclusion. "He transferred out of RIkkaidai a week ago. I have yet to pinpoint the exact school. I am planning to visit his house today."

Yukimura was exceptionally silent; it rang a warning bell in Sanada. He was worried that his captain would not be able to digest the news well with what he had to deal with already. Sanada had tried his best to prevent this conversation from taking place. He had called Yanagi multiple times throughout the week, of which none were answered. He would have visited Yanagi's house had he not been so busy managing the team now that he was the sole leadership figure around.

Seconds ticked by. The room fell in complete silence, the air going colder. Sanada stood still by the door, observing Yukimura who kept his head down. When this kind of moments arose, out of the three of them, Yanagi Renji would be the first to detach himself from all forms of emotions and come up with solutions. This time, it was only Yukimura and Sanada.

If anyone knew how cruel life could get, it would be Yukimura. If one can show strength in the face of abject adversity, it would be Yukimura too. Yukimura kept his expression hidden behind his bangs, his hands tightly clutching at his blanket over his lap.

"What have you been doing?"

The reprimand was unforgiving. It did not sound like coming from a boy struck with illness.

"Our goal is third successive victory in the Nationals."

Yukimura's grip tightened, turning his knuckles white. "You only need to concentrate on that…Sanada."

Yukimura's true answer lied in the words unspoken, hanging in the space filled with silence between the two. But none of them could say it out loud, for it was the silver bullet that would crumble their last wall of defense.

"I understand, Yukimura." Sanada forced himself to say.

Victors had no time for weakness. Absolute victory, that was all they need to be concerned of. Once Sanada had left the room, he was the Emperor that would bring his team to its third victory. In order to carry on, all misgivings was to be left in that room. Sanada knew as he closed the door on his way out that he had tremendously burdened his already ill captain.

Sanada could only grimaced in pain as he listened to the silent cries. No, he could not break down. Without Yanagi, Yukimura and Sanada only had each other to depend on. Sanada had to stay strong for the team and for Yukimura. In turn, Sanada entrusted the memories of Yanagi to him.

For the sake of the team, from now onwards, he would forget the existence of Yanagi Renji.

Sanada busied himself for the next few days searching for the replacement regular. On the other hand, one member was determined to confront the truth head on as he stood before Hyoutei Gakuen, clenching his fists.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna cry in the corner for breaking my own OTP <strong>

**So…you know how an official match requires 7 players. And with Yanagi and Yukimura gone, Rikkai's down to 6. An OC will have to be brought in.**  
><strong>Throw in your suggestions of what kind of character the OC should be!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Where could he be?_

The question rang repeatedly in Kirihara's head like a broken recording. He had searched through most of the schools in Kanagawa to find nothing, and he would have combed through every single one of the schools around if he could skip class and get away with only a slap.

Actually he would get slapped anyway. On the last practice Kirihara had attended, Sanada-fukubuchou was so very extremely furious that he jumped at the dark haired boy and interrogated him about Yanagi's disappearance. Even without skipping a week's worth of practice, Kirihara was certain his vice-captain would slap him for having done something so horrible to Yanagi, something that he himself could not tell.

Sitting at the back seat of the bus, he closed his eyes and heaved a sigh, ignoring the clamors made by students who were excited to go home. His mind replayed still images of the last time he had seen his senior. Yanagi had taken him to a training camp, just the two of them. The rest were tennis.

The dark haired boy furrowed his eyebrows. Nothing in his memories indicate Kirihara had done something bad. Then again, it was weird how he could not remember how their matches had ended. Did he fall unconscious after every match? Considering his opponent, that was likely the case.

Yet Sanada-fukubuchou seemed so convinced that it was his fault! Worse still, his chest throbbed uncomfortably as if he was guilty. He wasn't, was he?

Kirihara clutched his chest, the discomfort was getting annoying. Screw this. Kirihara laid across the series of cushions on his back. Thinking about this made him super tired. Kirihara put his arms behind his back to serve as his pillow and closed his eyes. He could use some rest before he started another round of searching through schools.

If he was lucky, he would find Yanagi on his next destination.

Suddenly the driver called out to him. "Hey kid! Wake up! This is the last stop!"

"Wha-?" Kirihara jumped up in shock. The rows of seats before him were completely empty. The place was absolutely silent except for the roaring of the engine.

Oh crap, Kirihara cursed, he was supposed to alight halfway! No Hyoutei Gakuen visits for today then, Kirihara sulked as he rushed out of the bus before the driver kicked him out.

Kirihara was surprised to see a school compound before him instead of some barren deserted land. And as luck would have it, a black haired student with tinted glasses was walking towards him with Seigaku tennis uniform. He might as well make use this opportunity, though Kirihara doubted his senior would move all the way to Tokyo.

"Hey you! Wait!"

* * *

><p>School was starting in fifteen minutes. Yanagi wasted no time in approaching Oshitari who had just sat down on his seat.<p>

"Here."

Standing diagonally across Oshitari's table, Yanagi placed on the desk a novel he had borrowed from the library. On the cover was illustrated a couple standing back to back, sheltering from the rain under an umbrella that one was holding up. The title 'Under the Umbrella' was beautifully carved at the bottom.

Oshitari blinked. This man was very eager. He glanced down at the book for a second before looking up towards the taller man. If Oshitari felt anything other than mild curiosity, his face perfectly hid it.

Yanagi might have misunderstood that gesture as one that warranted explanation. "If the previous book is any indication, your preference lies in a romantic tale of two forbidden lovers with a once in a million years first encounter, astounding problems to overcome, and happy ending."

Those who knew Oshitari well would see a slight chuckle in response to the clarification. He couldn't help it, not when his classmate was taking this matter as if his entire life depended on it. He actually wanted to burst into laughter, but that would be tasteless of him.

So Oshitari addressed this no-nonsense guy with a smile. "Look here, data-master."

"The probability of me liking this novel is 100%. The probability of me accepting this, however, is 0%."

Oshitari pushed the novel back towards Yanagi.

"Good try though."

The conversation should have ended there. Yanagi took the book back with him and returned to his seat. Oshitari had thought so until the man unexpectedly returned, carrying a stack of paper in hand.

"There is 100% probability that you would accept this." Yanagi stated as he placed the thick stack of paper on his desk. It contained at least a hundred pages, Oshitari noted in awe as he flipped to the first page. It had Atobe's face on it, along with various charts detailing his playing statistics.

The rest of the pages also consisted of similar looking diagrams detailing the skills of different members, both regular and non-regular. Even the freshmen were included in the list.

"Accuracy is only 70% at the moment due to shortage of time." Yanagi added.

Oshitari raised an eyebrow. He flipped the cover page back. "And _this _is your bribe?"

"That is not my original intention."

Yanagi kept silent for a moment, deeply contemplating the next few words he was going to say. Oshitari waited.

"This is the only way I can assist the team for the time being." With that, Yanagi left the stack of paper to Oshitari's volition.

Assist the team for the time being, huh.

Yanagi Renji was not a member of the Hyoutei tennis club and therefore held no responsibility towards it. There could only be two reasons behind his action. One was that Yanagi was trying to take the team down from the inside through misleading information. That would work, if the team was too lazy to process the information, which would also mean the team would not be bothered to make use of the information in the first place.

The second and most probable reason was a payback. Yanagi's untimely transfer here had saved him from something, and he was now trying to return the favor. Though Oshitari wondered why he didn't give the papers to Atobe directly. Probably Atobe would say something like 'I do not accept favors' or something like that.

Yanagi already had an established reputation in his data tennis. Though his latest performance was hideous, Oshitari had observed that Yanagi was able to anticipate Shishido's moves, but unable to return them successfully. Assuming the data was as accurate as the creator had claimed, even if it was not 100%, it should provide insightful pointers for everyone's game.

After much deliberation, Oshitari flipped the cover page open again and began scanning the first page: Atobe's details. To be safe, he would do preliminary inspections on the data. Even if the information proved to be inaccurate, it should provide him with enough entertainment to escape the teachers' boring lectures for the day.

And should it passed his inspections, Oshitari might just increase his percentage to five.

* * *

><p>For every single session after the first, one would find Yanagi Renji practicing his forms outside one of the individual tennis courts. He ignored the judging stares the freshmen gave him. He would not respond to any of the bitter remarks made by the seniors. He avoided any 'stray ball' that was aimed at him. Yanagi would continue his training unperturbed.<p>

Lesser students concerned themselves with his presence after a week. If the need for conversation ever arose, such as when the ball went out of fence, they would do so with as minimum words as possible. Yanagi's relationship with the team was one of a stranger, and neither of them minded.

Just when the norm was about to return, something out of the ordinary entered Hyoutei.

It came in the form of a young man with prominent dark green school uniform. Yanagi instantly recognized that dark tousled seaweed hair even from metres apart. He froze in mid swing. The pain that had been pulsating subtly on his wrist suddenly erupted in alarm.

Anyone else would have been better. Even answering calls from Sanada would be preferable.

The less perceptive intruder was still glancing everywhere as if searching for a needle in a haystack. Yanagi wanted to move, to escape from this place. If he started running now he had 83% chance of eluding him entirely. But the ground clutched their invisible arms around his legs and refused to let the coward slip away. He could not move; His head was dizzy from the pain; his heart was beating uncontrollably.

Yanagi shut his eyes. He knew this moment would come eventually. 20% chance it being this soon. 2% chance it would be _him_.

And instantly the time was up. The demon was right before him when Yanagi opened his eyes. His large dark orbs glared at Yanagi's brown ones, scorching with unbridled fury. Yanagi curbed his instinct to flinch as much as he could; only a slight twitch of his right arm.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE…SENPAI." The question was forced out of gritted teeth. The kid was trembling, reasonably on the verge of being completely consumed with rage. The honorific was the last indicator that the kid had not lost it, yet.

He was called the master. He could handle this situation. He could handle _him_.

Yanagi's eyes snapped open, glaring back at Kirihara with his characteristic cold look.

"If you are too blind to see for yourself, Akaya, I moved here."

Yanagi Renji, one of the three demons of Rikkaidai, had returned.

"OF ALL THE PLACES I'VE SEARCHED YOU'RE IN HYOUTEI?!"

This loud conversation had earned them unwanted attention. The inhabitants of the individual courts stopped their game to watch the drama. He also spotted some curious regulars exiting the stadium to take a look at the commotion. Kirihara was too consumed by rage to notice any of that.

Yanagi quickly planned his next approach. He had to settle this quick before officials took notice.

Kirihara fumed even more at the absence of reply. "YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU'RE BETRAYING RIKKAIDAI FOR THIS OVER THE TOP HELL OF A SCH-"

Kirihara was stopped midway by a firm slap on his left cheek. The loud strike elicited gasps from the onlookers who were more shocked than Kirihara himself.

It had hurt.

"As a student and a member of Rikkaidai tennis club, behave yourself in public." Yanagi reprimanded sternly- as much as he could.

His right hand had hurt _badly_.

The pain did its job properly. It kept Yanagi's nerves under control. It also prevented Kirihara from entering his devil mode. Yanagi was not sure he could restrain his junior with his current condition.

Kirihara slowly turned his head back to face Yanagi, recovering from the blow. His left hand went over the abused area to soothe the sting. Seeing the rage in his eyes being replaced with pain and bewilderment, Yanagi was afraid the kid _knew_.

It took Yanagi everything to maintain this facade. Kirihara's next words almost cracked it to pieces.

"After our holiday training, you…disappeared. Sanada-fukubuchou said that training was the last time anyone ever saw you. D-did I do something bad?" The junior's voice was shaking.

Yanagi turned his face away. He could not bear to see such vulnerability in his junior's eyes. He was forced to look back when Kirihara grabbed both of his wrists. Yanagi let out an unsuppressed gasp at the rough treatment, the racquet slipped from his grasp and fell onto the ground. Kirihara noticed nothing.

"Punish me if I do! Do anything you want to me!"

Kirihara was quivering.

"Just come back to Rikkaidai, Yanagi-senpai!"

Slap him. Blame him. Publicly humiliate him. All of those would have been better than what his dearest junior was doing to him.

"Please!"

The agony was excruciatingly beyond what his right wrist was already bringing.

"Akaya," using all his remaining mental strengths to push his overflowing emotions back, Yanagi addressed his junior as calmly as he could. His left hand firmly gripped Kirihara's shoulder.

"No matter what, the fact stays that I have moved to Hyoutei. Do not blame yourself."

Kirihara bit his lower lip, his body still shaking. Yanagi leaned closer to pet his junior's head soothingly. "Seiichi and I won't be around this year. The team needs you more than ever. Remember, Akaya. Absolute victory."

Kirihara was about to interject, but Yanagi did not allow him. He could not let him ask that one question.

"Return to Rikkaidai. You can't afford to miss anymore trainings."

Yanagi could see the guilt in Kirihara's teary eyes. His junior was completely clueless as to what actually had happened, but he felt he was responsible for it and tried to make amends. It was surprisingly sweet. _The best amend you can do is to bring the team to its third championship_.

Kirihara balled his hands to a fist.

"Victory victory victory."

Yanagi's eyes snapped open to meet bloodshot ones. His words had set Kirihara over.

"You have no right to say that."

Kirihara yanked Yanagi's collar and pulled him down to his height.

"Rikkaidai _will_ be facing Hyoutei in the Nationals." The demon-like Kirihara hissed. Yanagi could feel the boy's breath flaring, the flame of hatred dancing madly inside him.

"_You_ will be there." Kirihara jabbed his index finger at Yanagi's sternum with enough force to hurt. "I will _personally_ defeat you. I will make you _regret_ leaving Rikkaidai in the first place. "

This…was more of what Yanagi had expected, ironically. Yanagi raised his right hand, ready to strike his junior out of this trance. The demon grabbed Yanagi's wrist, stopping his swing midway. He ruthlessly tightened his fist around it.

Unbearable agony bursted through Yanagi's system akin his wrist being crushed. His knees collapsed under the excruciating pain; Kirihara refused to let go. Laughing like a lunatic in delight, he put even more strain to the captive wrist, drawing out pained gasps.

"YOU THINK YOU STILL HAVE POWER OVER ME?!" Kirihara howled. He cackled at the sight of his superior, looking all frail and vulnerable below him. This was just the beginning.

"YOU BETRAYED US." Yanagi lurched at the immense pressure added. His nerves were blazing. If this went on, no amount of therapy could fix his wrist.

This would not have happened if he was not such a coward.

_He deserved it._

Kirihara was beyond ecstatic to deliver the final blow. "YOU DON'T EVEN NEED THIS ANY-"

"Stop this nonsense." Someone had interrupted.

"YOU'RE IN THE WAY- ARGH!"

Yanagi had gone so numb he did not notice his wrist being freed from the devil's clutch. His mind did not even register seeing his oppressor collapsing onto the ground and being taken by someone else.

"Bring this troublemaker back to Rikkaidai, Kabaji."

"Usu."

Time seemed to have stood still for Yanagi. All he could feel was pain, nothing else.

"How long are you going to stay down there?"

The question jolted Yanagi out of his state. With eyes squinted in pain, Yanagi looked up to his savior. He should have recognized the arrogant tone anywhere. "Atobe…Keigo"

What was he doing? He was letting pain took him away from the cruelness of the reality. He tried to justify this by pretending it was the right thing to do. He was running away again.

"What will do you next?" Atobe was looking down on him.

Yanagi could let pain swallow him into blissful darkness again, giving him the respite he desperately sought. His aching head was screaming at him to get away, to let Atobe or anyone handle the rest of the day.

Instead, with all the strength he could gather despite his fried nerves, Yanagi placed his hand over his racquet lying on the ground and used that to slowly pushed himself up to a standing position.

Atobe kept his hand crossed, his eyes following every single movement Yanagi made. He did not lift a finger.

Yanagi panted softly upon standing on his own two feet. He was swaying, his wrist still felt crushed by a phantom grip.

Atobe Keigo was scrutinizing him. Kabaji Munehiro and Kirihara were nowhere to be seen. Students- both regulars and non-regulars- had their eyes on him. Their expression ranged from sympathy to dull interest. Yanagi closed his eyes, the option to escape was calling out to him, hammering his head. He could collapse to the ground and let his tomorrow self deal with this.

No. No more running away. His goal was to get his forehand swing from 68% to 70% today. And he would achieve that, even if his body could not stand straight, even if his right arm felt completely numb, even if he felt like he had just run around the school a hundred times.

_"Rikkaidai will be facing Hyoutei in the Nationals"_

Yanagi had to be there. For that, he could not waste anymore time.

However, Yanagi knew deep inside that there was one question unanswered, one question that he had run away from. When the time came, when Yanagi stood on the opposite court facing Kirihara,

_"What will you do next?"_

* * *

><p><strong>In the spirit of understanding the character, I ended up having a bruise on my wrist. Dedication yo XD<br>Also, review? **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Yesterday's event was taking its toll on Yanagi. On top of the pounding headache he woke up with, he caught sight of an unpleasant marking on his body. A very striking purple blemish covered about half of his right wrist, one that surely would attract unwanted concerns.

He walked to his wardrobe and pulled the bottom drawers open. When Yanagi packed his belongings to bring here, he had deliberated again and again whether to bring along any reminders of the school he was so proud of. The jersey, the medal, the photos…all of them contained memories that he would cherish forever regardless of the current situation, even if they reminded him of what could have been, what he would never have.

In the end, all he took was an pair of unused wristbands. He had received them on his birthday last year.

"No matter how much you can analyze, your physique will still determine the outcome of the match." Yukimura had said on that day. "You are blessed with a healthy one. Take good care of it."

Yanagi had not understood the intention behind the gift back then. His playing style did not put excessive strain on his wrists, and so far he could handle players that aimed their shots to injure him. The confusion must have shown on his face for Yukimura had added with a chuckle, "You may not need it, but it never hurts to take precautions."

A small smile formed on Yanagi's lips. If only Yukimura could foresee his own disease as much as he had somehow foreseen Yanagi's current situation. He quietly ripped the wrapping off. Taking a good look at the article to ensure their quality, he slipped them down on his wrists. The blemish were perfectly hidden behind, but the damage on his wrist had worsened, and there was nothing the wristbands could do to help. Given another similar encounter, the damage might become permanent.

Yanagi closed the drawer, ending his musing with a loud thud. He should be going to school. Standing up, Yanagi gave his room another look to ascertain he had not forgotten anything. He spotted his cellphone that was lying alone on his sparse study desk. He was about to pick it up when he stopped midway.

His parents would only contact him on weekends. No one in Hyoutei had the need to contact him.

Sanada had stopped calling him. No one else in Rikkaidai had tried to contact him.

Withdrawing his hand, Yanagi left the phone where it was and exited the room.

* * *

><p>The regular members of Hyoutei tennis club were gathered for a meeting in the lavishly decorated air conditioned club room before practice. Light was permeating the room from the large window behind where Atobe was seated. The captain, Atobe, was sitting on a very comfortable looking chair behind a long table draped over with red cloth with Kabaji standing beside him. The rest of the members were seated on velvet colored couch ; Shishido, Mukahi, Oshitari on the couch to Atobe's right, Ootori and Hiyoshi across with Akutagawa napping at the arm rest. In between them was a low table with tea served for each person, including for the sleeping one.<p>

Since Atobe had yet to start the meeting, Mukahi decided to engage in some gossiping. "What's with the ruckus yesterday?"

"I heard the word 'betrayal'" Ootori added hesitantly.

Shishido shrugged and shifted on his seat, his hands supporting his head. "It just shows the guy's no good. Why is he still around?" Shishido drawled at Atobe. Instead of answering, Atobe leaned back on his chair as he observed the regulars, legs crossed.

"But it seems that Yanagi-san's on bad terms with Rikkaidai." Ootori tried to counter. "So he is betraying Rikkaidai for Hyoutei?" Even to his own ears the theory sounded ridiculous. Shishido made sure the entire room feel the same way by snorting loudly.

"Ootori, no one's that stupid. Their team win nationals twice. We don't."

"But then-!"

"Speaking of which, Yanagi seems to be hurt pretty badly." Oshitari interjected before Ootori could retort. The blunette sipped his tea and asked, throwing a glance at Atobe. "Should he even be playing tennis?"

"He shouldn't!." Shishido scoffed. He grabbed the tea from the table and gulped it down. "Even before he's injured he can't play properly. At least now he has an excuse to quit."

"Shishido-san!"

"It's true." Hiyoshi supported Shishido much to Ootori's annoyance. "The weak should not be in the team."

Oshitari decided to add more colors to the debate. "Since we're talking about him, I might as well show you something interesting." He opened his bag and took out a stack of paper.

Atobe sat quietly observing the reactions of the members. All of them were speechless as they scanned their details on the paper, but Atobe's insights could penetrate the silence, their emotion ranging from a scream of 'This is a breach of privacy!' to one that was honestly impressed.

Oshitari had told Atobe beforehand regarding the data sheets Yanagi had passed to him and he had deemed them worthy enough to be utilized. As the members tried to absorb the information, Atobe pondered about the man behind the papers; A man so logical he got caught in the most illogical of situation that Atobe thought only happened in soap operas. Atobe had agreed to be the director in this movie when he could have prevented it from starting. He could end roll with a snap of his finger and spare him the pain, yet he did not.

_'What will you do next?'_

Alas, Atobe had to admit that it excited him to watch Yanagi dance to this absurd tune, to untangle himself from the mess he had _pleaded_ to dive into.

That being said, Atobe prided himself in his leadership, which meant no personal indulgences could interfere with the wellbeing of his subjects. Yanagi had one month to prove his worth to become one of his subjects before Atobe would discard him completely. He had more urgent matters to attend to. For example,

"Now that you have ogled over the statistics for long enough, let's talk business. About the upcoming district prelims…"

* * *

><p>"You want <em>me<em> to help your training?" Ootori reiterated in astonishment.

Right after the practice hours had ended, Yanagi approached Ootori who had been rehearsing his serves in one of the individual courts. Ootori was one of the very few people that stayed in school until the orange sky was replaced with darkness. Wiping the glistening sweat off his forehead using the towel slung over his neck, Ootori spoke again, still in disbelief. "Did you just say that?"

"Yes." Yanagi affirmed. "I understand you have your concerns: firstly, this would take up your academic or resting time at home; secondly, it would pose problems to have you be associated with me; and lastly-"

"No, I'm just worried that I won't be of much help." Ootori interjected. He felt really guilty for refusing his senior, especially since the papers from Yanagi was very enlightening in Ootori's opinion.

Seeing Yanagi silent caused Ootori to worry that he had accidentally insulted his senior, so he quickly added. "I mean I'm not sure I can help you. I saw your match with Shishido-san, and I don't think I understand why you could not hit back. You might want to talk to Atobe-san instead? He has very good observation skills."

Ootori truly could not understand what was going on with Yanagi. Even though Ootori had yet to see Yanagi play in person, he knew that Yanagi was one of the top players in Rikkaidai. The data sheets proved that Yanagi had very vast knowledge on tennis that was way beyond Ootori's. Yet Ootori could not think of a reason why Yanagi had performed very poorly against Shishido.

Yanagi kept quiet for a moment as if considering his words. Then he smiled. "I really appreciate your words." It was the first time Ootori had seen this man smile so radiantly. "I would be very content with you as my training partner."

Ootori was still not fully convinced. But he had no willpower to refuse anymore. "If you think I would be useful, then-"

"What's this? Spying on us again?" A loud voice interrupted.

Both heads turned towards the source. "Shishido-san?" Ootori greeted the incomer with a questioning look.

"I am requesting Ootori here to help me with my training." Yanagi clarified.

Shishido squinted his eyes. "Right. You just have to ask that one member that can't say no." Shishido said. Ootori slightly blushed at the statement. It's not like he always said yes to everything!

Shishido stood face to face with Yanagi, tilting his head up to make up for the height difference.

"Tell you what. Since you've given us data on the Hyoutei members, why don't you give us data on Rikkaidai members?" Shishido challenged.

"Shishido-san!" Ootori cried in protest. No one heard him.

"You can't, can you?" Shishido smirked in victory.

Ootori looked back and forth between the two. He was extremely worried of what would happen next. He wanted to stop them, to say something to defend Yanagi-san, but he could not form a good enough argument. Ootori did not even know whether the man he wanted to defend was loyal to the team or not. But Ootori's guts were telling him that Yanagi had no ill intention. He might be naive, but Ootori believed he could tell a good person from a bad one.

"I can." Yanagi answered, his voice was very confident. Both Ootori and Shishido gave him a confused look. "Before you scoff at my answer, let me explain in detail. I can give you data on Rikkaidai player with 100% accuracy."

"As data tennis players we analyze our opponents and use the data to our advantage in matches. From our last match, clearly you are not a data tennis player. And yet here you are, blatantly asking for your enemy's weakness."

Yanagi looked down on Shishido, taunting him. "If you have that little confidence in your ability, I, Yanagi Renji, will gladly hand that data over to you."

Ootori gasped. Yanagi's comeback was an insult delivered in a very formal manner. Shishido seemed to be at a loss of word for he only stood there, channeling all his outrage through his stare. Yanagi did not move either. The air around them was as tense as a tightrope which none were letting go.

They might be here until midnight if this went on. Ootori decided to end the stalemate. "Shishido-san." The said man flicked his gaze at him, and Ootori took that as a permission to continue.

"I don't mind helping Yanagi-san. I don't think you should worry about him spying on us." Ootori gave a weak smile. He actually had no logical reason to back his words. He simply _believed_ so.

"Tch!" To Ootori's surprise, Shishido listened to him. "This is lame."

Shishido folded his arm across, still staring at Yanagi, but his rage had subsided. "I don't get you. You were a monster player and suddenly you can't even return a single hit. You were in Rikkaidai, a freaking top school and just like that you came here and 'betray' them. The heck's going on with you?"

Yanagi's answer came quickly. "That is none of your concern."

Before Shishido could say another word, Yanagi preemptively said, "Your concern lies in my ability to contribute to Hyoutei tennis team and my loyalty, none of which you have reasons to worry about for I have yet to become a member of the team."

Ootori did not catch the implication of Yanagi's words. Instead, he was busy worrying that Yanagi's edgy answer might provoke the temperamental Shishido into another argument. Thankfully Shishido seemed to ran out of things to complain to Yanagi and stormed out of the place.

By then the sun had almost completely disappeared. The artificial light towering above the court flashed brightly, illuminating the two people left. Ootori turned towards Yanagi, unsure of what to say.

"If it is alright with you, shall we have our first session today?" Yanagi asked.

Ootori considered it for a moment. District preliminaries was coming up and Ootori was one of the few regulars that would be playing. He supposed he could spend some extra time for training. He did not want to refuse his senior's request too. "Sure." Ootori answered.

For practice, Yanagi asked him to send his serves at several precise spot. Ootori was glad to see that Yanagi was able to return some of his shots, though Ootori was not giving his all to his shots.

The session somehow became a learning session for him. Yanagi had given him advices on how to maximize the power transferred to his serves. The data sheet he had read earlier mentioned Ootori's possible problem from overstraining his muscles, but there was no detail on how to avert it.

"You are already holding back your hit by 70%. Assuming you are operating at 100%, the way you flex your wrist reduced your power by 20%. Try flexing it 45 degree, about this much. " Yanagi had instructed him in the middle of the practice.

By the end of the session, Ootori had marginally improved his serve. He would be very content if he was not worried about how much of a help he had been. Apparently it showed in his face for Yanagi assured him as they walked out of school.

"The session had helped me tremendously." Yanagi said. Ootori gave a polite nod, but inwardly he was not convinced. The entire session had been Yanagi instructing him on the way and direction he should execute his serves.

Yanagi added, "If you have any remarks on my performance, do feel free to share."

"Me?" Ootori gave Yanagi a questioning look. What could he add to someone that already had so much knowledge? Ootori searched every nook and cranny of his memory trying to find something he could comment on, but he found nothing. Yanagi's play was substandard to be completely honest.

So Ootori talked about the one thing that had been nagging on him. "I think you should focus less on improving my serves. It's your training after all."

He did not expect to see Yanagi chuckle. It was soft and very brief. "You put too much trust in me." He said, short and sweet.

Ootori might not know why Yanagi transferred to Hyoutei (he highly doubted it was because of scholarship) or why he suddenly could not play tennis. But Ootori felt that the person beside him was under a lot of stress. When Ootori had made him smile, it was the smile of someone that had not done so in a long time.

For all he knew, he might be helping a traitor, just like what Shishido had warned about.

Ootori pushed that thought to the back of head. If that were to be the case, then Ootori would take full responsibility of it.

"I don't mind." Ootori answered with a confident smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man finally some fluff XD<strong>

**I might need to take a longer break for the next chapter. This is the first time I have to deal with such a long story and it becomes a bit too convoluted for my tiny brain to handle XD.**

**That being said I have other projects in progress (check my profile for details) so I am not going on another year-long hiatus lol**

**I hope this chapter is as good as the rest. **


End file.
